icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One Singular Sensation/Misadventures In Wikia Hell - The Divorce
I stole this directly from Alica's computer this is legit okay It was a normal day in wikia hell. Birds were chirping, people were dying, and Doranor was being a bisnitch. And Yoshi decided he had enough of his wife. So instead of doing more important things, like fighting Doranor and useless stuff, he decided to file for divorce. PurpleJerk: What! How could you do this! Yoshi: I have conflicted emotions. Purplejerk: How? Yoshi: I am a very complicated person. Purplejerk: Everyday you wake up, get cereal, and then go on the computer for hours only breaking for food which you bring up to your room and going to the bathroom! Yoshi: I have a lot of feelings on the inside PurpleJerk: About what? Yoshi: Other people..... Purplejerk: Well that's it. You're not filing from divorce to me, I'm filing from divorce to you Yoshi: What Purplejerk; Yeah that's right! I will take control! No little weasel gets under me! *picks up pen to sign thing* Yoshi: No I am filing first! It was my idea! Purplejerk: But I got the pen first. *signs papers* yoshi: You're so mean! *pouts* Purplejerk: You're just jealous you won't get more of THIS Suddenly, purplejerk turns into a giant potato yoshi: PJ you're a potato! Purpejerk: I have no idea what you're talking about. Seddia breaks through window Seddia: itz U TPE POTATOAS! Yoshi: what Seddia: IT HAD TOI TPE ON A PIFONE Yoshi: You're not on a phone. Seddia: Shut up Yoshi. OH THI PATOA Potato: Not me! I'm just purplejerk in disguise..heh? Seddia: NO!!@ YOAR A POTATO THWAT WAS DISGUISED AP PRUPEMJERK! SFG: Well where's the real Purplejerk? Yoshi: When'd you get here SFG: Just now Potato: *sigh* in the broom closet The closet magically opens and we see PJ in the broom closet, gagged and tied up. Yoshi: You know what this means? PurpleJerk: That you'll free me? Yoshi: No, that I can file for divorce first! *files* Purplejerk: Ok really Seddia: NOWZ TUMR FOR UR DIVFORCE PARAPDIE parade enters led by Becky. Everyone is skipping in circles. Then they leave except for Becky. Yoshi: Tis official PurpleJerk: I hate you all SFG: Now Yoshi pick a divorce attourney Yoshi: I pick Jess Becky: You can't she's dead. Yoshi: But I want Jess Becky: Pick a living person or we'll kill you with sadistic fairy dust Yoshi: *sigh* fine I pick Jennifer Hudson Jennifer Hudson poofs in Yoshi: Yes ;) Jennifer Hudson: *singing*Now ace it to the front and ace it the side, ace is so sexy you guys can't even try Becky: Are you sure this is Jennifer Hudson or Ace in a Jennifer Hudson costume Ace's Jennfier Hudson costume falls off Ace: So close Yoshi: Okay I just want Alica as my attourney! Alica: I am so honored I can't even begin to- SFG: Yeah yeah yeah. PJ pick your attourney PJ: I want Alica as my attourney too. Becky: She can't be both of your attourney's PJ: That's so unfair! Yoshi always gets to pick first! Yoshi: No I don't! PJ; Do! Yoshi: don't! PJ: do! Yoshi: Don't! Pj: Fine I'll have Tash. Tash; LET'S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS Category:Blog posts